


Boredom and a Bomb

by Hecate



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: Rocket built a bomb in Peter's spaceship.





	Boredom and a Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



Rocket built a bomb in Peter's spaceship. _Of course_ , Rocket built a bomb. Some days, Peter hates that little shit.

The bomb looks small, tiny even, and it's currently happily counting down from whatever to zero. As a bomb usually does.

Peter stares at it.

Gamora does the same. 

Finally, he turns to Rocket. “Why?”

A furry shrug, a little smirk. “I was bored.”

As explanations go, it's actually a good one. If you're Rocket.

“And now?” Gamora asks.

Rocket spreads his arms, encompassing the room, Peter, Gamora, Groot and Drax. He looks disturbingly happy.

“We get to defuse it!”


End file.
